UN AÑO ESCOLAR CON MUCHA EMOCION
by CrazyMile
Summary: en nuestra historia vemos lo que a algunas personas les hacia falta para completar sus vidas y vivir con una sonrisa sincera y no una fingida, una vida que se arreglara mediante la amistad, la alegria, y sobre todo el amor que nos hace superar obstaculos.
1. Chapter 1

Hi!!! Bien pues soy nueva en este foro así que no sean muy duros en sus calificaciones de mi fic!! ^^

______________________________________________________________________

**CAPITULO 1**

En un día como cualquiera, en una casa (inner: mansión!!) como cualquier otra encontramos a dos chicas.

En los colchones y debajo de las sabanas vemos dos motitas de cabello una rosa (inner: O_o) y otra negra

Rin Rin Rin (sonido de despertador barato xD)

Hm!! Apaguen eso!! – decía nuestra cabellera negra-

En eso entra una señora de unos 28 años de una cabellera morada y larga con un traje de mucama.

Arriba señoritas – decía amablemente la mucama-

5 minutitos más zZzZz…. –era lo único que se escuchaba de parte de las señoritas-

SEÑORITAS ARRIBA ^^# -decía una mucama ya desesperada-

En eso la mota de cabello rosada empieza a moverse como con ganas de despertar hasta que vence a la pereza y lo logra (inner: loca…Io: demalas ¬¬)

Mmm..!! – dijo levantándose una pelirosa- buenos días megumi-Chan –le dijo a la mucama-

Buenos días señorita Sakura…. Como amaneció? – dijo educadamente megumi-

Bien arigato por preguntar megumi-chan ^^…. Mmm. esto que hora es megumi? – Dijo Sakura-

Pues en estos momentos son… - mirando su reloj de pulsera- las 6:30 a.m señorita

QUE!? Solo tenemos hora para alistarnos y entrar al instituto! –grito una Sakura muy afanada tanto que llego a despertar de un golpe a nuestra pelinegra-

No pueden ver a alguien durmiendo en paz?! – dijo nuestra pelinegra con un aura medio asesina alrededor-

Hem! Esto Mile falta una hora para entrar al instituto… -dijo una Sakura nerviosa por la "hermosa" cara de asesina de Mile-

Ok...Ok me voy a bañar – y en eso nuestra pelinegra se fue a bañar-

Ufff... se ha vuelto muy temperamental en lo que no he estado… U_U y pensar que antes era alguien que nunca se enfadaba – decía Sakura-

Si…lo de sus padres la cambio mucho ya casi no habla mucho con los demás espero que con tu ayuda lo pueda superar … bueno señorita Sakura es mejor que usted también se bañe si quiere llegar cumplida a su primer día de clase – decía una megumi con una mirada triste en dirección a donde se fue Mile-

Después de unos 45 minutos las dos chicas ya estaban arregladas y listas para salir….

Una de ellas es Sakura Haruno aunque suene raro tiene un hermoso cabello de color rosa que le llega como a la mitad de la espalda, además tiene una esbelta figura ni muy delgada ni muy gordita además de medir unos 1.60 m clasificada como de estatura media. Es hija de unas de las empresas mas famosas del mundo se podría decir que la numero 4 de todo Japón. Sus padres son: Jack Haruno, su madre se llama Hikari Haruno, dueños de la gran compañía de hotelera, bueno la chica iba vestida con un uniforme que constaba de una camisa blanca manga corta con un chaleco negro que llevaba abierto, una falda a mitad de muslo negra además de unas medias blancas a la rodilla y unas zapatillas negras igualmente.

La otra se llama Mile Nawasaki es una chica con un hermoso cabello negro como la noche que le llega igualmente a mitad de espalda, igual que Sakura tiene una esbelta figura, pero podemos decir que tiene unos mejores atributos delanteros, al igual que Sakura esta en la estatura media. Es hija de los dueños de la 3 empresa más famosa del mundo y de Japón. Sus padres son: Mizukumi Nawasaki y Ai Nawasaki. Esta vestida de igual forma que Sakura.

Ya estoy lista y tu sakura? –Decía Mile- si no quieres que te deje mejor apúrate –gritaba desde la primera planta de la casa

YA VOY!!! –Decía una sakura afanada bajando por las escaleras-

Bueno después de todo ese escándalo nuestras dos protagonistas se encuentras en la entrada del Instituto

Waus!! Es grande –decía sakura-

Y definitivamente no era pequeño tan solo por encimita contaba con dos canchas de fútbol una de voleibol y otra de baloncesto además de tener un gimnasio y un auditorio súper grande contaba con más de 50 aulas de clase y más de 50 maestros además de la directora y su secretaria.

SE LES INFORMA A TODOS LOS ESRUDIANTES QUE SE DIRIJAN AL AUDITORIO –se escuchaba desde unos parlantes- SHIZUNE DONDE ESTA MI SAKE!! –se escucho también-

Lady-Tsunade el micrófono esta encendido. -Se escuchaba a alguien que debería ser la tal Shizune-

MIERDA – fue lo último que se escucho por el parlante antes de que apagaran el micrófono-

Que hermosura de escuela a la que vinimos a ingresar ¬_¬ -decía Mile-

Jejejeje ^_^U –se veía una sakura con una gran gota en la cabeza- mejor vamos al auditorio

Si, si lo que digas no quiero un regaño de la loca del micrófono –decía súper "emocionada" Mile-

Despues de caminar un largo rato por fin encuentran el auditorio

Si vez te dije que era al lado izquierdo del gimnasio a 200 metros –decia Mile-

Ash! No es mi culpa ¬_¬ -decia Sakura-

Como sea mejor entremos –dijo Mile-

Ok -sakura-

Cuando entraron al auditorio se encontraron con todos los demás alumnos sentados y en un completo desorden mientras en el estrado (o sea donde hablan para el público) se encontraba un señor peli-plateado sentado lo mas de relajado leyendo un librito, pero justo en ese momento entra una señora peli-rubia que tenía el cabello amarrado en dos coletas las cuales estaban a los lados de su cuello seguida de una más joven que ella peli-negra.

BUENOS DIAS ALUMNOS –dijo la rubia- kakashi ¬_¬

En ese momento el señor que estaba leyendo el librito se paró de un salto

Bu...Buenos Días directora Tsunade –dijo el nombrado un poco nervioso- he... ESTO ALUMNOS LES PRESENTO A LA DIRECTORA TSUNADE

Gracias Kakashi… buenos días alumnos bueno para empezar quiero darles la bienvenida a este nuevo año escolar y por seguido a todos nuestros nuevos alumnos –decía la directora-

Bueno después de un discurso como de una hora por fin empezó a asignar los alumnos para cada clase

Bueno ahora seguimos con la clase de 1 de preparatoria (eso es 9 de secundaria o bachillerato como lo quieran llamar)

Abúrame Shino –PRESENTE- (o sea iban respondiendo)

Akimichi Chouji –PRESETE-

Haruno Sakura – PRESENTE-

Hyuuga Hinata – PRESENTE-

Hyuuga Neji –PRESENTE-

Inuzuka Kiba –PRESENTE-

Nawasaki Mile –PRESENTE-

Nara Shikamaru –PRESENTE-

Rock Lee –PRESENTE-

Sabaku No Gaara –PRESENTE-

Sabaku No Temari –PRESENTE-

Sai –PRESENTE-

Ten-Ten –PRESENTE-

Uchiha Sasuke –AQUÍ-

Uzumaki Naruto -…..-

Uzumaki -….-

En ese momento entra un rubio corriendo a toda velocidad hasta que choca con unas sillas y cae de cara

Todos: JAJAJAJAJA

PRESENTE –contesto el chico-

Bueno sigamos –dijo la directora- Naruto ubícate en tu puesto… en que iba a si!

Yamanaka Ino –PRESENTE-

Karin –PRESENTE-

Bien su aula es el número 1 por favor diríjanse allá –dijo la directora-

Mientras la directora hablaba

Si vieron a las nuevas la tal Nawasaki y Haruno se ven bien y sus apellidos son unos de los más importantes de Japón –decían la mayoría de chicos del auditorio-

______________________________________________________________________bueno no sean muy duros es mi primer capítulo y la verdad no sabía donde cortarlo espero les guste y pronto según como este mi estado de ánimo subiré el próximo nos leemos.

bye


	2. Chapter 2

Holas!! Bien gracias por los reviews anteriores aquí les dejo el capitulo 2

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo soy una fan que moldea a su gusto una historia con esos personajes.

* Pensamientos*

( yo y mi Inner de metidos o/y aclaraciones)

POV´S narración de los hechos por algún personaje

Blah, Blah, Blah…

______________________________________________________________________

**CAPITULO 2**

Bien su aula es el número 1 por favor diríjanse allá –dijo la directora-

Mientras la directora hablaba

Si vieron a las nuevas la tal Nawasaki y Haruno se ven bien y sus apellidos son unos de los más importantes de Japón –decían la mayoría de chicos del auditorio-

Mientras con nuestro grupo de alumnos los cuales iban llegando a su respectiva aula

Y que sakura como te ha parecido nuestra nueva escuela – decía nuestra pelinegra desinteresada del tema-

Pues no me puedo quejar no viste acaso como se callo el chico ese como era que se llamaba Mmm. – decía Sakura-

Se llama Naruto Uzumaki es como el alama de la clase ¡jajá! –decía una chica castaña que llevaba el cabello recogido en tos bollitos a los lados de la cabeza- a y por cierto mucho gusto mi nombre es Ten-Ten – saludando a nuestras protagonistas cordialmente-

Un gusto conocerte Ten-Ten, mi nombre es Sakura, Sakura Haruno y ella es Mile Nawasaki –le contesto Sakura-

¡Jajá! Realmente causaron una gran impresión en los demás estudiantes –decía una Ten-Ten son una sonrisa-

Si, si una buena impresión, como sea voy a dar una vuelta ahorita vengo –dijo Mile así saliendo del aula-

¿Dije algo malo? –pregunto Ten-Ten-

No tranquila ella es así a veces le gusta estar sola –decía sakura-

Mmm.… -"contesto" Ten-Ten-

Mientras con nuestra pelinegra, se encontraba en el jardín

*Uf…no esperaba que mi apellido resaltara tanto ¡Ha! Gran Impresión dirán Gran Fortuna ¬_¬ * pensaba Mile

Mmm. pues mira quien se digno a aparecer –decía un pelinegro detrás de Mile-

¡Ha Ha! qué risa Sasuke –con una sonrisa en la cara- hace rato no te veía

Lo mismo digo –acercándosele a Mile –

En ese momento llega una Sakura un poco apresurada interrumpiendo así a Sasuke

¡Mile!.. ven rápido llego el maestro y me mando a buscarte – dijo a Sakura apenas notando la presencia de Sasuke- ¡Ah! Hola – saludando a Sasuke- Soy Sakura Haruno

Hmp…como sea al rato nos vemos Mile – yéndose-

Ha… No ha cambiado tanto hahaha –mirando por donde se fue Sasuke-

Sakura había quedado embobada con Sasuke

*Inner: ¡Kyaa! Que chico tan guapo *¬*… * ¡Sí! –Decía una vocecita en la cabeza de Sakura - *pero parece que conoce a Mile y de pronto tienen algo y que tal…Inner: cállate y que tal que no tengan nada y tu ya pensando cosas que no son escandalosa ¬¬… cierto*

Bueno creo que es mejor irnos al aula vamos Sakura – cogiéndola del brazo y arrastrándola para llegar al salón-

Nuestras protagonistas se dirigen al aula y cuando llegan

Con permiso – decía Sakurita después de despertar de sus fantasías con Sasuke- ya llegamos maestro

Sigan –decía un hombre mayor con el pelo plateado y en forma como de escoba- yo soy su director de grado Kakashi Hatake, bien veamos –dijo revisando una lista- ustedes deben ser Mile Nawasaki y Sakura Haruno ¿me equivoco?

No señor ella es Mile y yo Sakura – se presento sakura-

Bien por favor vallan a sus asientos –dijo Kakashi-

**POV´S SAKURA**

-Fuimos a nuestros asientos y de pronto vi al chico pelinegro que estaba hablando con Mile- * hay por Dios se quedo mirándome, ¿tendré algo en la cara? Bien Sakura tranquilízate Uf... qué bueno ya llegamos a nuestros asientos*

¡Ha ha! Sakura por poco y le haces competencia a un tomate maduro – me dijo Mile cuando se sentó a mi lado haciéndome solo quedar mas roja de lo que estaba-

No molestes Mile –le dije volviendo a mi color normal-

Señoritas Haruno y Nawasaki ¿tienen algo que compartir con el resto de nosotros? –nos dijo desde al frente el maestro-

No señor –respondimos las dos-

Bien me alegro bueno ¿en qué iba? –y kakashi continuo con la presentación- bien ahora les toca a ustedes presentarsen veamos primero Mmm.… usted señor Uzumaki – le dijo a un chico si no estoy mal era el que hizo al pequeño espectáculo en el auditorio-

¡Dattebayo! Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, adoro el Ramen, mi materia preferida es deportes (o educación física como quieran llamarla) y lo que no soporto es…Mmm. A si ya me acorde – en ese momento me daban ganas de caerme de la silla- que no haya Ramen en el colegio º-º

*Bien eso fue raro ^^U * -pensé-

Bien ahora usted señor Uchiha –dijo de nuevo el maestro-

*genial vamos a conocer los gusto del papito ese* -pensó mi Inner-

**FIN POV´S SAKURA**

¡Hmp! Me llama Sasuke Uchiha, mi materia prefería la verdad todas me resultan muy fáciles y lo que odio es a todas esas chicas que me persiguen hasta en el baño ¬¬ el resto no les importa – y se sentó-

Bueno así siguieron presentándose hasta que les toco el turno a nuestras protagonistas

Buena ahora usted señorita Nawasaki –dijo Kakashi-

Uf… como sea – se para- Mi nombre es Mile Nawasaki, me gusta cantar mi clase favorita es deportes aunque igual que al señor perfecto y de alto ego como él –señalando a Sasuke- se me facilitan las demás y lo que odio es que me tengan compasión y sobre todo que me vean por mi apellido y no como soy realmente – dijo seriamente y luego se sentó-

*Definitivamente no ha cambiado* -pensaron Sakura y Sasuke al tiempo-

Bien y por ultimo usted señorita Haruno – dijo nuevamente el maestro-

Bueno – se para- Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, me encanta la música y leer, mi clase favorita es Literatura, no soy muy buena en los deportes, y no me gusta la gente que se cree lo que no es y tratan a los demás como la escoria que ellos deberían ser. – termino y se sentó-

Bien creo que –estaba hablando Kakashi-

Ring…Ring (sonido de timbre barato)

Bien salgan al receso –dijo Kakashi por lo cual todos salieron-

A la salida encontramos a nuestras chicas acompañadas de otras cuatro chicas una con una cabellera pelinegra como azulada, una rubia con una coleta alta, otra rubia con cuatro coletas en la cabeza y una castaña que ya conocíamos a Ten-Ten

Miren chicas les presento a Ino, Hinata y Temari ellas son mis amigas – les decía Ten-Ten a nuestras chicas presentándoles a cada una de las mencionadas-

Hola – dijeron a unisonó Sakura y Mile- mucho gusto conocerlas

Igualmente – dijeron las otras chicas-

Vengan a comer con nosotras y los demás vamos a la cafetería –dijo Ino-

Claro – respondió Mile-

Nuestras chicas iban intercambiado información ya saben lo de siempre cuántos años tienes, que te gusta, que música escuchas, y otras cosas al llegar se dirigen a una mesa donde se veían a los demás sentador (Cuando me refiero a los demás o sea a Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Gaara, en fin a los otros del curso y eso es posible en mi colegio lo hacemos)

**POV´S MILE**

Hola chicos ¿nos hacen un campo?- dijo Ino acercándose a un pelinegro pálido si no estoy mal creo que se llama Sai-

Claro –le respondió Sai corriéndose- siéntate

*Mmm. Creo que son pareja* -pensé- *Inner: ¡Nooo! ¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta ¬_¬…oye no uses mi sarcasmo contra mi ¬_¬ estúpida Inner*

Mmm.- De pronto siento una mirada sobre mi y busco su origen y resulta siendo un chico pelirrojo si no estoy mal creo que se llama Sabaku No Gaara- *bueno como sea pero hay que admitir que el chico esta como Dios manda…un momento YO pensé eso O3O ahí Dios me hizo mal venir a esta escuela ¡me estoy volviendo loca!*

Bien después de un respiro me senté ni me fije al lado de quien solo me di cuenta que las chicas de otras mesas estaban fulminándome con la mirada por lo que mire hacia mi lado y vi a Sasuke

Hola Sasuke –le dije amablemente-

Hola Mile –me respondió pero en eso el chico ese Naruto hablo-

No puedo creerlo el Teme respondió un saludo como una persona normal O_O Teme –tocándole la frente- ¿estás enfermo?

Idiota –le respondió Sasuke dándole un puñetazo en la cabeza al bobo de Naruto- claro que le voy a responder bien no vez que es mi…

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ha Ha Ha espero dejarlos con la intriga si no me pondré a llorar ya que no logre mi cometido T_T bueno como sea gracias a:

**Kusubano Yoru:** gracias por tus críticas espero mejorar en serio e igualmente en mi trabajo como escritora de este fic

**onpu haruno:** por tu apoyo e igualmente espero que te guste este capitulo


	3. Chapter 3

Holas!! Bien gracias por los reviews anteriores aquí les dejo el capitulo 2

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo soy una fan que moldea a su gusto una historia con esos personajes y unos que yo me invento…

* Pensamientos*

( yo y mi Inner de metidos o/y aclaraciones)

POV´S narración de los hechos por algún personaje

Blah, Blah, Blah…

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**CAPITULO 3**

**FIN POV´S MILE**

Soy una persona que le puede bajar del título de "don perfecto" – intervino Mile antes de que Sasuke pudiera seguir- o no querido

Todos se quedaron mirando a Mile y Sasuke aleatoriamente ya que nunca nadie se había atrevido a decirle eso a el gran Sasuke Uchiha y quien lo había hecho había quedado morado o humillado públicamente de la peor forma… claro excepto a Naruto que lo peor que le había pasado fue una ida a la enfermería por un brazo partido…

O_O! Sasuke ¿estás bien? – Preguntaba Naruto sorprendido por la falta de reacción de Sasuke-

¡Hm! Eso no volverá a pasar Nawasaki –decía Sasuke con el orgullo herido-

Hahaha ya veremos – le respondió Mile-

Bien paren ustedes dos creo que no hablo solo por mí al referirme que estoy más perdido que Naruto armando un rompecabezas – intervino un chico con el pelo castaño oscuro y amarrado en las puntas-

Cierto U_U –respondieron todos dándole razón al chico-

¡Ey! – Reacciono por fin Naruto - no soy tan estúpido ¬3¬

Naruto, Neji en ningún momento ha dicho que seas estúpido *solo lo ha insinuado* -le contesto Ten-Ten –

¡Ash! Que fastidio ¬_¬ -dijo Mile- lo que pasa es que somos…

Pero en ese momento Mile es interrumpida por unos brazos que la abrazaron por la espalda, dejando así a nuestra ya antes nombrada sorprendida por la acción de este individuo…

¡HOLA! –saludo fuertemente un chico con unas facciones parecidas a las de Sasuke pero mas maduras a demás de tener unas líneas de expresión bajo los ojos y el cabello más largo y amarrado en una coleta bajo el cuello – tiempo sin verte cousine de l'âme

Igualmente un cousin de mon coeur –le respondió Mile con una sonrisa sincera y lleva de paz ya cuando este la dejo de abrazar- tiempo sin verte Itachi ^^

Igual Mile –abrazándola- hola chicos –saludando a los de la mesa que estaban sorprendidos por la repente muestra de cariño entre esos dos- y por k esas caras ô_ô , bueno como sea hola Sasuke –ya cavando de saludar a todos-

Esto… hola Itachi…-hablo Naruto- esto no es por nada pero… ¡¿ME PODRIAN DECIR PORQUE DEMONIOS SON NORMALES CON MILE? Bueno excepto tu Itachi a ti te considero normal, pero Sasuke le hablo civilizadamente sin uso de su léxico "Uchiha"!.

Hahaha acaso ¿no sabes francés? Naruto –dijo Itachi con una sonrisa-

No y porque debería saberlo –haciendo un puchero en forma infantil-

Dios que les enseñan hoy en día en secundaria U_U –dijo Itachi-

Alemán – respondió Mile- o por lo menos en mi antigua escuela ^^

Y debiste ser la peor ¿No? –dijo Sasuke-

Pues no para tu mala suerte –dijo sacándole la lengua a Sasuke-

¬_¬ -mirando fulminante a Mile-

Hay Dios me morí ¬_¬ - mirando a Sasuke-

YA ALTO…serian tan buenos de explicarme ¿qué demonios pasa? –decía ya Naruto con una venita en la frente-

Ash! Si que eres bobo Uzumaki –dijo Mile- mira te voy a explicar tranquilamente, Itachi me dijo "cousine" ¿cierto? – Naruto asintió- bien eso significa prima, entendiste idiota ¬_¬ - dándolo la respuesta más fácil-

Mmm.… o sea que Itachi y tu son… ¡PRIMOS! O_O al igual que con Sasuke –decía Naruto gastando sus astutas neuronas-

Bravo…otórguenle su premio al ganador ¬_¬ - con una pequeña ironía-

¡Oye! Además no soy el único que no sabía francés –dijo Naruto a lo que todos los demás se quedaron callados- esperen ¿ustedes si sabían?

Pu.. Pues veras Na-Naruto-Kun la ver-verdad es que si vimos francés el año pasado, pe-pero tú siempre te dormías en clases – dijo la tímida Hinata-

¡¡¡QUE!!! Eso no es justo, pero entonces Hinata-Chan tu que eres tan buena –acercándose a Hinata- que es lo otro que dijeron – acercándose más hasta que es alejado por Neji que está al lado de Hinata-

Cla-claro Na-Naruto-Kun di-dijeron- empezó a habla Hinata-

Mejor yo le digo Hina-chan –dijo Mile- mira Naruto Itachi me dijo "prima del alma" ¿entendiste eso? – Naruto asintió- bien ahora yo le dije "primo de mi corazón" ¿entendiste? Naruto o te lo escribo con marcador permanente en la frente ¬_¬

No gracias así estoy bien Jejejeje – mirando un poco asustado a Mile-

*Bueno por lo menos no tiene nada sentimental con Sasuke-Kun...Inner: Sasuke-Kun? Sakura: etoo... Inner: suena bien… sakura: sip* -pensaba sakura

Bueno y que de mis tíos Mile – pregunto Itachi-

Bien ^^ *¬_¬* están viajando *como siempre* - respondió esta-

Y tu sakura-Chan que es de tu vida ^^ - le preguntaba Naruto-

Pues en estos momentos mis padres están viajando pero llegan en 2 días, me estoy quedando en casa de Mile, tengo 16 años xD y no mas ^^ -respondió Saku-

*que fresca, molesta ¬_¬ pero creo que iré a visitar a mi prima seguido* pensaba Sasuke

RIN-RIN-RIN-RON (timbre de entrada a clase)

Bueno creo que nos separamos – dijo Itachi- chaos chicos –y se fue para el salón-

Bueno ahora a esperar a Kakashi-sensei – dijo aburrida ten-ten –

No sé todavía porque llegamos a tiempo si él siempre llega tarde ¬_¬ -dijo Naruto-

Lo último que se pierde es la esperanza –respondió Kiba-

JAJAJAJAJA claro – respondieron todos-

Ya todos estaban llegando al aula cuando

Ejem Ejem –diciendo una voz desde la espalda de ellos- creo que esta vez no llegue tarde ¬_¬

Etoo… kakashi-sensei nosotros lo que pasa es que…. – decía sakura-

Creo que oí muy bien que se estaban burlando de mi señorita haruno…..-dijo el maestro- por lo cual –con voz tétrica- tendrán que quedarse a final de la jornada por un lindo castigo Jajajaja ahora ¡¡entren!!

Si señor –y todos entraron al salón-

-Desde la parte de atrás del salón se veía a alguien reír-

Jajajaja sabía que eso iba a funcionar – decía una pelirroja con tendencias a zorra- fue una buena idea adelantar el reloj del maestro ahora a todos esos bobos les irá mal jajaja eso les pasa por meterse conmigo – con la paso cool de gai-sensei-

**FLASH BACK**

Estaban todos sentados en sus puestos y de pronto entra Karin con una sonrisa

*este va a ser un buen año ^^* -pensaba-

De pronto paso rápido una pelirosa por su lado casi haciéndola caer

Perdón –le dijo sakura-

Fíjate por dónde vas chicle ¬_¬ -respondió Karin-

¬_¬ *zorra* - se va-

*Ha la espante nadie se mete conmigo* - iba toda feliz a sentarse cuando entra un chico pelinegro muy guapo- * '¬' que hermosura será solo mío*

Mientras pensaba eso Sasuke se sentó, al lado de él había quedado una silla vacía entonces Karin tenía planeado sentarse al lado de este y hacerle caer con sus "encantos" (io/Inner: por ahí encantos de fufurufa) pero en eso entran rápido Mile y sakura haciendo caer delante de todos a Karin

¡¡AH!! Acaso no ven por donde andas idiota – diciéndole Karin a Mile-

Disculpa ¿me hablar a mi? – Respondió Mile-

Claro acaso ¿vez a alguna otra idiota por aquí? – Dijo ya echando chispas Karin-

Honestamente solo te veo a ti pero si te gusta tratarte por la realidad ahí tu zanahoria –respondió Mile-

¡¡Uchhhh!! –respondieron todos viendo como habían humillado a Karin-

Jajaja – dijo Mile y se sentó al lado de Sasuke- para que aprendas zanahoria si te metes conmigo o mis amigos te va mal

Karin en eso le iba a responder pero entro el maestro

Algún problema señorita – diciéndole a Karin-

No señor – respondió está mirando mal a Mile y yéndose a sentar a la parte de atrás del salón-

*No se quedara así ya verás* -pensó la zanahoria-

**FIN FLASH BACK**

lo prometido es deuda - dijo karin- jajja

sucede algo señorita karin desde hace rato la veo muy animada le gustaria compartir su chiste personal con el resto de la clase - dijo kakashi-

no gracias maestro - y se puso a trabajar-

mientras mas adelante en el salón

*que kakashi haya llegado temprano es raro seguramente fue culpa de la zanahoria* -penso mile- *despues de todo dijo que se vengari ahora falta que nos pongan un castigo bien malo T_T mi mayor honor en mi intachable expediente estudiantil....megu(io: asi se llama el inner): siempre hay una primera vez para todo..... cierto ya vera esa zanahoria*

bueno y eso es la mayor parte del tema que vamos a ver en este trimestre - dijo kakashi y en eso suena el timbre de salida- bueno ya se pueden ir peero se quedan los del castigo

hai -respondieron todos-

ya solo quedaban los del castigo por lo cual kakashi les dijo

bueno como en este momento la directora no ha contratado a las señoras de la limpieza - mostrando unos baldes con agua, escoba y trapeadores- les tocara a ustedes el trabajo empiezzen ¡YA!

si señor - dijieron todos y se repartiron en grupos para empezar el "hermoso" castigo-

*que mala onda* - penso mile

*que problematico* -penso shikamaru

y asi todos con sus quejas mentalmente

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

haii!!! bueno ya esta mi otro capi espero les guste me demore un poco por las tareas del cole y ademas estaba corta de inspiracion jaja pero se hizo lo que se pudo

nos leemon bye!!!!

besos Crazy-mile


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

Holas!! Bien gracias por los reviews anteriores aquí les dejo el capitulo 2

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo soy una fan que moldea a su gusto una historia con esos personajes y unos que yo me invento…

**ACLARACION: **Mi fic puede contener palabras no muy agradables para los lectores U_U por lo cual no se asusten estas solo serán usadas en casos específicos o en otras palabras cuando a mí se mede la gana xD jajá

* Pensamientos*

(Yo y mi Inner de metidos o/y aclaraciones)

POV´S narración de los hechos por algún personaje

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  cambio de escena

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**CAPITULO 4**

Esa misma tarde se veían a nuestros chicos en los salones con trapeadores, escobas haciendo el aseo

*no puedo creer que me tocase con esta intensidad de chico ¬_¬* -pensaba Ten-ten mirando de reojo a Neji- Uff...

Tranquila… que tu no me caes a las mil maravillas que digamos – decía Neji dándole la espalda a Ten-ten- preferiría estar con Shikamaru y sus quejas

¡Pues entonces porque no te vas a buscarlo y me dejas de atormentar el día! –Dijo Ten-ten dándose la vuelta para mirar al Hyuuga-

Pues la oferta es muy tentadora…pero la nica razón por la que no me voy es muy fácil de especular – declaro Neji con una sonrisa arrogante-

Ah si, y se podría saber la razón –sentencio más cerca de la espalda del Hyuuga-

(Recuerden que Neji estaba de espaldas a Ten-ten)

Muy fácil –dando la vuelta para encontrarse como a 10 centímetros de Ten-ten-

¿Q...Que...e...es? –un poco sonrojada-

Me encanta molestarte – con una sonrisa arrogante made in Neji- acaso pensabas otra cosa –después de decir esto se dio la vuelta para seguir en lo suyo-

¡AH! ERES UN TONTO HYUUGA –lanzándole lo primero que tuviera a mano en este caso el agua que había en un balde-

Claro –dijo el Hyuuga dándose nuevamente la vuelta para ver a Ten-ten pero con lo que no contaba era con que esta le hubiera lanzado un balde de agua- Dios Ten-ten mira lo que hiciste –extendiendo los brazos hacia los lados-

¬///¬ ¡ha! Para que no me molestes idiota –decía Ten-ten un poco sonrojada por la imagen del buen cuerpo que tenía el Hyuuga- (recuerden que el uniforme es una camisa blanca)

Esto no se queda así Ten-ten – mirándola malvadamente y agarrando disimuladamente en balde que tenia al lado- Sabes Ten-ten creo que tu también necesitas un baño – tirándole el agua- mucho mejor ^_^

¡AH! –Exclamo Ten-ten al verse toda mojada- ya verás Hyuuga –yendo hacia él con una esponja llena de jabón-

Espero la respuesta hahaha –acercándose con otra esponja- Ten-ten – con una sonrisa arrogante-

Toma – fue rápida y le lanzo la esponja-

Pero con lo que no contaba nuestra chica era que el Hyuuga fue rápido y esquivo la esponja poniéndose delante de Ten-ten y estrujando la esponja que el poseía en la cabeza de esta, Ten-ten al sentirse mojada y también al tenerlo tan cerca lo que hizo fue empujarlo para que se alejara de ella pero con lo que no contaba es que cuando tomo fuerza para empujarlo accidentalmente piso el jabón de uno de los tantos balde que se habían lanzado así resbalándose pero algo que la sorprendió fue que en ningún momento sintió el golpe del suelo con su apellido (en otras palabra la cola)

_… O_O ¿el golpe no llego? –dijo sentada sobre algo- que raro U_U – de pronto siente que en lo que estaba sentada se empieza a mover y al mirar hacia abajo ve que estaba sentada sobre las piernas de Neji- Ô///Ô…¿estás bien? –viendo al Hyuuga con una expresión de dolor-

Tú qué crees si me acabas de caer encima ò_ó – empezando a sentarse hasta quedar cerca a Ten-ten- (recuerden que Ten-ten estaba sentada en la parte de las piernas)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mientras en otro salón de la escuela

Que problemático tener que limpiar todo esto – decía el Nara limpiando con un entusiasmo- (nótese el sarcasmo)

No molestes Nara esta tampoco es mi especialidad –decía Temari-

Pues debería las mujeres deberían saber limpiar las cosas –Dijo el Nara burlándose-

¡Ha! Lo siento Nara pero yo creo en la igualdad de sexos –le respondió esta-

Yo igual U_U – le respondieron-

Pues entonces tú también deberías saber limpiar bien Nara –dijo la chica-

Que problemática ¬_¬... Mejor limpiemos rápido, si mis padres se dan cuenta de que no he llegado me sermonean –dijo el Nara empezando a limpiar con más entusiasmo- (eso NO fue sarcasmo)

Estoy de acuerdo contigo Nara – también empezando a limpiar-

Después como de media hora limpiando ya habían acabado todo y ellos estaban sentados en el piso habían acabado cansados.

Qué bueno que terminamos Nara – dijo Temari-

Oye Temari te puedo pedir un favor – mirándola-

Aja, dime – dijo esta-

Llámame Shikamaru o Shika como quieras no me gusta que los que considero mis amigos me llamen por mi apellido – dijo este-

*amigos* ^_^ está bien Na… digo Shikamaru ^_^- dedicándole una sonrisa-

*es muy linda* - pensaba Shikamaru viendo la sonrisa de Temari- *pero en que pienso somos amigos* bueno creo que ya podemos irnos ¿no? – ya de pie junto a ella-

Claro – dijo esta parándose del piso pero resbala-

Oye cuidado – cogiéndola del brazo antes de que callera- que problemática

Pues gracias Shikamaru –quitándose el brazo de este y saliendo- ¿vamos?

Como sea – metiendo las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón y siguiendo a Temari-

Ya cuando llegaron a entrada del instituto Shikamaru al ver que Temari se quedaba esperando en la entrada a alguien o quien sabe que le pregunto

¿No trajiste auto? –pregunto el chico a Temari-

No, mi padre lo mando al taller –respondió esta-

Y eso lo estrellaste – dijo este con una sonrisa-

Se puede decir que si U_U pero fue Kankuro me lo pidió prestado y cuando llego a casa resulta que según él "un estúpido peatón se le atravesó en el camino y el por evitarlo giro bruscamente la cabrilla y fue a parar a un muro" – dijo está un poco crispada- ( o sea como enojada)

Hahaha pues que buena forma de salvar una vida ajena a la de él – dijo este imaginándose el golpe que debió llevarse Kankuro al decirle esto a su hermana- entonces, si quieres te puedo llevar hasta tu casa

Tranquilo no hace falta ahí viene el auto que mi padre mando – viendo a lo lejos un carro que no demoro en llegar donde estaban- creo que ya me voy Shikamaru nos vemos mañana ^^

Claro nos vemos – dijo este despidiéndose de la chica y yendo hacia su auto-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Con todo esto nos dirigimos al Baño de la primer planta (o piso como quieran llamarlo) donde encontrábamos a Rock Lee, Chouji, estos se encontraban trabajando arduamente en otras palabras Rock Lee limpiando aquí y allá mientras Chouji estaba limpiando los retretes.

¿Porque tengo yo que limpiar los retretes? –pregunto Chouji con un paquetito de papas- (ni en esa situación deja de comer U_U)

Porque yo te gane en piedra, papel y tijera U_U además ya casi vas a acabar de que te quejas – dijo Lee por fin acabando de limpiar todo-

Si, si –saliendo de un retrete para pasar al último que le faltaba limpiar- oye Lee

¿Qué? – dijo este-

¿Qué hora es? –dijo este dándole la espalda a Rock Lee y con la cara hacia la puerta del último retrete-

Mmmm… creo que ya son como las 5:30 p.m ¿por?

Acaso no conoces la leyenda del chico de último grado que fue asesinado aquí – señalando la puerta del retrete-

La verdad no U_U –dijo este despreocupado-

Pues deberías, se cuenta que hace aproximadamente 10 años un chico de una poderosa familia fue asesinado en este baño exactamente en esa caseta (o sea donde le tocaba limpiar) según se supo fue porque este chico era un arrogante y maltrataba a todo el que en su camino se cruzase pero un día el hijo de un famoso gánster de la mafia descubrió que estaba maltratando a su hijo y lo mando a matar, también se sabe que el asesinato sucedió aquí mismo en esa caseta y desde entonces a todo estudiante que entra ahí queda tan blanco como un fantasma porque según él ha visto al chico –dijo Chouji-

O_O creo que ya acabamos no Chou…-pero cuando voltea lo que ve es a Chouji abriendo la puerta de la caseta- ¡CHOUJI!

Chouji ya tenía la caseta abierta y se veía un baño normal lo único es que se notaba que no había sido usado en mucho tiempo

Solo es una leyenda – viendo el baño- además está muy limpio para limpiarlo hemos acabado Lee –volteando para ver a Rock Lee que estaba pálido- ¿qué paso Lee?

E..Etoo… - con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal- (¿ESO ES POSIBLE? o__o)- de… detrás tu…tuyo…el…el…chico…

De pronto Chouji que estaba de espaldas a la puerta abierta de la caseta oye que le susurran al oído

A veces las cosas no son solo leyendas… Chouji Akimichi… - le dijeron al oído a Chouji provocando que este gritara-

¡AHHH! – salió corriendo del baño y con Lee a rastras- ¡¡¡AAHHHH!!!

BUAJABUAJABUAJABUAJABUAJA –se escuchaba todavía mientras nuestros chicos corrían a toda velocidad hasta salir del instituto-

Esto queda entre nosotros ¿ok? – decía un agitado Lee-

Obviamente que si – le respondió Chouji- creo que será irnos ya – todavía nervioso-

Si nos vemos mañana amigo – dijo Lee y se fueron-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mientras con sakura y Sasuke, se veía a Sakura sentada en una silla mientras Sasuke estaba acabando de limpiar el tablero (pizarrón).

De verdad lo siento Sasuke-Kun de no ser por mi no te hubiera tocado acabar de limpiar todo tu solo –decia sakura-

Lo que paso fue

FLASH BACK

Estaba sakura limpiando las ventanas cuando al tratar de alcanzar la parte alta de la ventana una araña le empezó a bajar por el brazo donde así que esta se asustara y retrocediera unos pasos pero tropezó con los pupitres (los asientos de los alumnos) se enredo con una silla y por no caerse se trato de agarrar de uno de los escritorios pero de lo que no se dio cuenta fue que piso la escalera (o sea en la mitad del salón ahí una escalera para que nos alumnos lleguen a los pupitres de arriba) y callo pero al caer su tobillo se le doblo, afortunadamente no paso a mayores ya que Sasuke la ayudo con cuanto llego junto a ella

FIN FLASH BACK

No importa de todos modos ya acabe – dijo este terminando de limpiar- pero fue muy bobo como te caíste

Oye, no es mi culpa le tengo miedo a las arañas – dijo sakura con un puchero-

¡Haha! Pareces una niña chiquita – dijo este- (ni me pregunten porque Sasuke esta tan comunicativo U_U)

¬3¬ que malo eres – mirando hacia un lado-

Gracias haha – dijo este- bueno ya acabamos

Cierto U_U pero conociendo a Mile –dijo sakura-

No ha querido ni empezar, con lo mucho que le gusta hacer aseo y para completar no sabe xD –dijo Sasuke-

¡Sí! Me acuerdo un día que fue a mi casa hizo un reguero de jugo que luego tuve que llamar a la Nana para que nos ayudara, a lo ultimo Nana termino haciendo todo el trabajo ya que Mile lo que hacía era ensuciar mas xD –dijo sakura comentándole su recuerdo Sasuke-

Definitivamente mi prima es especial – dijo con una sonrisa arrogante- bueno creo que ya la hemos reprochado mucho fuera de su presencia, haha esto Sakura, si quieres te llevo a casa

¿Enserio? – Dijo- claro –intentando pararse pero el tobillo le dolía demasiado- ¡auch!

Que molesta eres – pasando sus brazos uno por las rodillas de sakura y el otro por la espalda de esta para alzarla- vamos

O///O aja –dejándose alzar tranquilamente por Sasuke-

Así Sasuke llevo a Sakura a casa de Mile

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hola a todos mis lectores gracias por acompañarme en este nuevo capítulo, también quiero darle las gracias a:

tania56: gracias por apoyarme y espero te guste mi fic

Cualquier sugerencia me la pueden escribir ^^ espero sus aportes bye…

¿Dónde estarán metidos Ino y Sai?

¿Naruto se dará cuenta de los sentimientos que tiene hacia Hinata y viceversa?

¿De verdad Mile es tan mala para limpiar que necesita llamar a que le ayuden?

¿Qué será de todos los demás?

Esto y mucho mas en el próximo capítulo!!

P.D (Inner): ¿dejara Mile de hacer tantas preguntas estúpidas?

P.D (MIA): ¿podre poner en marcha mi plan de matar a mi Inner?

O ¿dejarla inconsciente por mucho rato?

P.D DE LAS P.D: las P.D no tiene nada que ver con el fic son unos de mis desparches xD


	5. Chapter 4 Part 2

Holas!! Bien gracias por los reviews anteriores aquí les dejo el capitulo 4 part. 2

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo soy una fan que moldea a su gusto una historia con esos personajes y unos que yo me invento…

**ACLARACION: **Mi fic puede contener palabras no muy agradables para los lectores U_U por lo cual no se asusten estas solo serán usadas en casos específicos o en otras palabras cuando a mí se me dé la gana xD jajá

* Pensamientos*

(Yo y mi Inner de metidos o/y aclaraciones)

POV´S narración de los hechos por algún personaje

Cambio de escena -- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

**CAPITULO 4 PART 2**

Y así Sasuke llevo a Sakura a casa de Mile

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En otro de estos salones podemos ver a………… (Inner: ¡Oye! A quien podemos ver… io: perate es que estoy segura de que aquí estaban Sai e Ino pero no los veo…inner: ni que se hubieran ido tu eres la escritora…io: los buscara –empieza a pasar las cámaras por los diferentes salones…mmm...… los encontré) Sai e Ino que… están ¿¡¡DURMIENDO!!?

-Mmmm…-exclamaba Ino empezando despertar- UoU que buena siesta de la tarde –estirando los brazos- Sai… -viéndolo dormido al lado de ella-

-Mmm… que pasa Ino – aun con los ojos cerrados-

-Amor aun no hemos acabado de limpiar –dijo esta dándole un beso a Sai- (sobre resaltar que ellos ya eran novios)

-No hace falta Ino yo acabe antes de quedarme dormido – dijo ya de pie y estirando los brazos para desperezarse- bueno como ya acabamos crees que ¿podamos pasar un buen tiempo juntos? –Abrazándola de la cintura-

-Creo que sería buen idea – abrazándolo por el cuello y besándolo-

-Bien entonces ¿vamos a una cita? – Dijo este-

-Con gusto –le respondió Ino y así salieron en dirección al parque para pasar un buen rato de la tarde juntos.

(¡¡No!! Pues que largo ¬_¬)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ya casi acabando todo –recorrido rápido de las cámaras- nos quedan solo 2 chicos y 2 chicas por lo cual (–empiezo a apostar con mi inner- cara o cruz (cruz dice mi inner)(cara digo io) cae en……¡¡Cruz!!) Entonces seguimos con Naruto y Hinata que estaban ya sentados en el suelo espalda contra espalda después de todo el ajetreo que Naruto resulto armando ya que el muy inteligente se había quedado atorado entre dos armarios cuando intentaba sacar un balón que se encontraba en medio de estos, Hinata a lo ultimo tuvo que empezar a jalar a Naruto, tan fuerte tiro que terminaron derrumbando los armarios y después como dice mi mamá el flojo trabaja doble…en conclusión fue una locura y media.

-Ufff...…creo que todavía me duele la cabeza T_T – exclamo Naruto sobandose la cabeza-

-Te lo dijo Naruto-Kun no debiste meterte ahí para sacar ese balón y para rematar estaba desinflado U_U –dijo esta soltando un suspiro-

-Lo sé Hinata-Chan… -suspiro- afortunadamente tu estabas ahí para ayudarme – dijo este poniéndose frente a Hinata y dedicándole una linda sonrisa que solo Naruto sabe hacer- Etoo… Hinata-Chan ¿estas bien? –Dijo este al ver una Hinata roja como un tomate- parece que tienes fiebre –tocándole la frente-

-No...No…-Hinata se desmayo-

-¡Hinata!- dijo Naruto sosteniéndola en sus brazos antes de que esta cayera al suelo-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mientras con Neji y Ten-ten ya se encontraban cada uno de pie pero eso no significa que estuvieran tan separados, mejor dicho se encontraban como a 15 centímetros de distancia entre hombro y hombro, cada uno mirando hacia diferente lado…

-¿Sabes?...-dijo está tratando de sacar tema a flote-

-¿Qué? –Le respondió este como si nada-

-Nada… solo intentaba sacar tema de conversación por si no te dabas cuenta idiota ¬_¬ - dijo esta vez quedando definitivamente de espaldas a él-

-Aja…-tratando de escuchar algo-

-¿Qué tanto escuchas? – Le pregunto Ten-ten viéndolo de reojo-

-No se… es solo que presiento que mi prima esta inconsciente U_U –le respondió él- (y salen a flote los poderes Hyuuga xD)

-¡¿Ah?! –Pregunto Ten-ten interrogante- ¿eso es posible?

-No sé, a veces solo ciento que Hinata está desmayada y para mi sorpresa resulta ser cierto U_U…un momento ¿por qué rayos te estoy diciendo esto? –dijo el Hyuuga un poco confuso-

-Yo que sé tú fuiste el que empezaste a contármelo ¬3¬, no es mi culpa que seas raro – dijo esta con un puchero-

-*Raro ¬¬* - pensó el Hyuuga-

-Pero sabes… creo que es un buen mm… como llamarlo ¿poder? No, ¿don? Mmm… Ash digámosle sexto sentido ^^ seria genial saber cuando tu personas queridas están en peligro o han sufrido algún accidente – dijo esta levantándole los ánimos al Hyuuga-

-Pues no se ¿gracias? Creo – le respondió este-

-No importa de todos modos mejor vamos a buscar a Hinata ¿no crees? – Especulo Ten-ten saliendo del salón con Neji siguiéndole-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto ya había sentado a Hinata en una silla y él estaba sentado frente a ella como cuidando su sueño (Inner: dirás "cuidando su desmayo" xD… io: como sea), Naruto se había quedado mirando fijamente a Hinata

-*¿Por qué será que siempre pasa esto? ¿Acaso no siente lo mismo que yo siento por ella? ¿Será que la asusto?* - se atormentaba Naruto mientras pensaba que sus sentimientos NO eran correspondidos- ah Hinata  
¿Por qué no me quieres como yo te quiero a ti? – Le decía a una inconsciente Hinata- ¿ah? – acercándosele a sus labios pero en ese momento se abre la puerta del salón dando así paso a…- O_O…¡¡Etoo!!....yo esto es que…lo que sucede es que Hinata… Hinata se desmayo y pues yo… yo estaba revisándole la cara para ver si tenía alguna herida al caer, ¡si eso estaba viendo si tenía heridas! – Decía mirando la sentenciante mirada de nada más y nada menos que Neji Hyuuga, este lo único que hizo fue mirar a Naruto y entrar al salón cogiendo a su prima en brazos-

-Espero que esto no vuelva a suceder Uzumaki, no quiero ver a mi prima triste después de que hayas jugado con ella – dijo Neji cuando estaba en la puerta del salón y dándole la espalda a Naruto-

-Yo nunca le haría eso a Hinata-chan ò_ó – dijo Naruto levantando un poco la voz- porque…porque la…la…qui… ¡QUIERO! __ –Dijo Naruto ahora si levantando la voz-

-Mientras Naruto hacia esta de declaración si se le puede llamar así, Neji sonreía de lado- *veo que si eres correspondida Hinata, pero ahora falta que el bobo de Uzumaki se dé cuenta de tus verdaderos sentimientos ¿No? * Bien Naruto creo que no es a mí el que deberías confesarle tus sentimientos por mi prima sino a ella cuando este consiente –mientras salía del aula de clase con Hinata en brazos-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En el gimnasio de la escuela se encontraban Mile, Gaara, Kiba y Shino todos estaban limpiando…

-Odio limpiar –decía una pelinegra limpiando el piso de la cancha- Na-Chan siempre es la que me ayudaba a limpiar U_U

Mientras nuestra pelinegra limpiaba la cancha los demás estaban organizando los balones y demás utensilios de la clase de gimnasia

-Oye Gaara ¿no crees que te pasaste al dejarla limpiar toda la cancha sola? – Dijo Kiba recogiendo y haciendo cuenta de todos los balones de basquetbol-

-No, que aprenda que no puede ser una niña mimada que siempre obtiene todo lo que quiere – dijo el aludido-

-Dime algo Gaara ¿No viste su cara cuando le dijiste eso? – Hablo por primera vez Shino obteniendo como respuesta silencio de parte del Sabaku No-

-¿A qué te refieres Shino? –Pregunto Kiba un poco metido en la conversación-

-Pues – dijo Shino-

**FLASH BACK**

Estaban los cuatro chicos empezando a limpiar el gimnasio, cuando se dan cuenta que la única chica del grupo solo está mirando aleatoriamente el trapeador y la cancha de basquetbol que le tocaba limpiar

-Tengo flojera de limpiar ¬_¬ -Dijo la pelinegra mientras sacaba se celular para llamar a alguien, pero fue interrumpida por un pelirrojo-

-Que ¿vas a llamar a tus papis para que manden a alguien ha hacer tu trabajo? – Dijo en son burlón para la pelinegra- ¿es que acaso no te sabes valer sin ayuda de tus padres?

-Sabes que Sabaku, deberías cuidar tus palabras no sea que un día te las tengas que tragar – dijo la pelinegra mientras le dirigía una mirada de soledad, tristeza y odio, de la cual obviamente el Sabaku no capto todos estos sentimientos-

**FIN FLASH BACK**

En ese momento se abre la bodega en donde estaban los chicos dejando paso a Mile

-Ya acabe si no hay nada más que hacer creo que me voy – expreso guardando los utensilios de Limpieza y empezando a salir- adiós chicos

-Adiós – dijeron estos excepto Gaara-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- **Dos Semanas Después **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Bueno Chicos, para la próxima clase necesito que traigan pintura, bombas y ropa que ya no utilicen ¿escucharon? –Decía la maestra Kurenai finalizando si clase de manualidades- Nos vemos la próxima semana –se va-

-Bueno ya solo nos falta la clase de Orochigay –decía Naruto jugando con el esfero-

-Espero que se acabe rápido el día – murmuro sakura-

Cuando eso la mirada de Sasuke y Sakura se cruzo, haciendo sonrojar a esta ultima y que esquivara la mirada de este.

-Bueno mi linda Sakura –decía Mile al lado de sakura- Me vas a contar que te traes con Sasuke o te encierro en el baño cuando salgamos U_U

-Tan cariñosa como siempre no Mile ¬3¬ -reclamo esta-

-Igual ^_^ -Dijo Mile-

-Pues lo que pasa es que…^_^U, Sasuke…Pues él

RING-RING-RING (Timbre)

-Salvada por la campana, ¿no Sakura? – Prosiguió Mile-

-Haha n_n –rio nerviosa la interrogada- (en otras palabras Sakura)

-Ejem, Ejem – carraspeo la garganta un chico peli-plateado con anteojos- ¡¡CALLENSEN!! Con ustedes Orochimaru-Sama -Pero nadie le prestó atención-

En ese momento ingresa al aula la de clase una figura sombría, de pelo largo y con la reputación muy mala, la cual al entrar empieza a mirar a todos lados del aula hasta que ve a su víctima Sasuke Uchiha- ¡¡Sasuke-Sexy- Kun!! – y detrás de él apareció un boludo fondo rosado con florecitas- hace tanto que no te veía 3- acercándosele-

-Esto…yo…-decía Sasuke mientras trataba de alejarse de eso psicópata que tenía como profesor-

Mientras en la fila de arriba una pelirosa miraba a Orochigay como si lo quisiera cortar en pedacitos pequeños y botarlos al mar

-Cálmate Sakura, si sigues así solo conseguirás que ese profesor te tenga entre ojos – Dijo con una sonrisa Mile-

-Ya, está bien pero es que no me gusta que miren a Sasuke-Kun así y menos si es ese gay – dijo esta-

-Ya chica pareces una celosa y ni novios son ¬_¬ - le contesto Mile-

Ya Orochimaru había pasado su fase de "acosar a Sasuke" por lo cual ya se empezó con la clase común y corriente (inner: eso ¿qué tiene de común y corriente?!!!) (Io: cállate yo soy la escritora)

Bueno chicos hoy les voy a hacer un examen sorpresa OwO – dijo la imitación barata de profesor-

-¡¡¡QUE!!! – Dijeron todos los alumnos- ¡¡¡No!!! T3T

Después de la clase encontramos a todos los alumnos en la salida del salón conversando de lo acontecido anteriormente en el examen

-No puedo creer que me haya sacado 8.5 en el examen – exclamaba Naruto impresionado- y eso que lo hice al pinochazo

-………- Silencio por parte de todos los presentes con caras de ¡¿WHAT?!-

-La Apocalipsis… hahaha- rio Mile con ganas-

- ¡Oye! ¬3¬ - resalto Naruto-

- Haha lo siento no me reía de ti, es que Sakura se saco 9 hahaha – respondió Mile-

Sakura solo hacia un puchero y miraba hacia otro lado

-Pobre de mí flor de cerezo T_T – Decía Lee tomando las manos de Sakura-

-Gracias Lee, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo – fulminando con la mirada a Orochimaru que acaba de salir del salón-

-Y dime Sasuke-Kun como te fue en el examen n_n – Pregunto Sakura-

- Bien, solo escribí mi nombre y me saque 10 U_U –mostrando el examen-

-Jajaja Teme, Orochigay te va a comer Hahaha – decía nuestro hiperactivo Rubio-

La única respuesta que recibió Naruto fue dos golpes en la cabeza uno de parte de Sasuke y el otro de parte de Sakura que al ver como había reaccionado solo se sonrojo y volvió a su lugar, así siguieron hablando de temas triviales hasta que la campana que los liberaba de la tortura del Colegio sonó dando paso a una multitud de estudiantes que huían de otro agotador y nada interesante día de escuela.

o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En Casa De Mile a eso de las 5:30 p.m

-¿Estás segura?, si quieres te puedes quedar más tiempo – le insistía Mile a Sakura, la cual estaba en la puerta de la casa con las maletas- No creo que tus padres… - pero esta fue interrumpida por Sakura-

-No te preocupes Mile, mis padres llegan esta Noche y ya me aproveche mucho de tu hospitalidad, nos vemos mañana en la prepa – al decir esto subió al taxi que la estaba esperando y se marcho-

-Adiós- respondió a lo ultimo Mile-

- Mile, porque no te vas a alistar mira que tus padres también llegan esta noche, no crees que sería bueno…-Dijo Nana pero fue interrumpida-

-No, seguro que ni cuenta se dan, si estoy o no en casa –Respondió la joven para entrar a la casa seguida de Nana-

o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o- o-o-o-o-o-o-

En mansión Haruno, Sakura esta se encontraba sentada en medio de dos personas una de ellas una Mujer blanca con una cabellera Rosada muy hermosa, al lado opuesto se encontraba un hombre castaño con unos ojos verdes más oscuras que los de Sakura, Sakura se encontraba en medio de ellos dos disfrutando de su una muy amena conversación sobre cómo les había ido a cada uno en el tiempo que estuvieron separados, Sakura quería mucho a sus padres pero aun que estuvieran los tres reunidos en completa paz siempre había un vacio entre ellos provocado por la falta de uno de sus seres más queridos.

-Ejem – llamo la atención el hombre- Mis niñas creo que ya es hora de irnos a dormir, mira que mañana tiene que ir al colegio ^_^

-Pero es que quiero estar más tiempo con ustedes, hace rato que no los veía – dijo tiernamente Sakura con un puchero-

-Saku hazle caso a tu padre es hora de dormir – dijo su madre-

-Está bien –se rindió Sakura, parándose del sillón y dándoles un beso de buenas noches a cada uno de sus padres para ir a su cuarto- ¡Noches! n_n –al subir a su habitación se coloco su pijama y cogió un portarretrato entre sus manos donde se veía a sus padres con una niña de unos 4 años cogida de la mano de un niño un poco mayor que ella- Buenos Noches Sui-Kun –y dicho esto se acostó a dormir-

* * *

Kyaaa!!! Hola a todos muchas gracias por apoyarme en este fic y pido disculpas por no haber podido adelantarlo antes es que estaba muy pero muy muy muy corta de inspiración n_n jajaja bueno los dejo y espero les guste mi adelante que aunque no es mucho como dice mi mama mejor algo que nada jajaja bye…

Muchas Gracias a:

**Setsuna17**

**Miruki-Chan**

**Tania56**

Espero les siga gustando mi fic!!!


	6. AVISO

CHICOS Y CHICAS LES TENGO UNA NOTICIA, PRONTO ESTARE NUEVAMENTE CON USTEDES, YA ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO LA CONTI DEL FIC…

PROBABLEMENTE SE PREGUNTEN "QUE ONDA CON ESTA CHICA K CASI MORIMOS ANTES DE LEER LA CONTI" BUENO LES RESUMIERE LO QUE PASO.

1. YA TENIA CASI ACABADO EL CAP…..CUANDO SE ME BORRO

2. ME ENFADE Y MANDARON A FORMATEAR EL COMPU POR LO QUE LO DEJE PARA OTRO DIA QUE TUVIERA INSPIRACION

3. CUANDO VOLVIO A MI LA INSPI, ESTA MUY OCUPADA CON EL COLEGIO

4. VOLVI A ESCRIBIR LA CONTI,… SE ME SAÑO EL COMPUTADOR Y NO SE SALVO ND NI MIS AMADAS IMÁGENES DE ANIME

5. TERMINE EL AÑO ESCOLAR (PASADO) Y ME METIERON A CLASES EXTRAS DE QUIMICA Y FISICA

6. ME FUI DE PASEO CON MI FAMILIA Y NO PUDE ESCRIBIR ND DE ND *ND: NADA*

7. EMPEZE EL NUEVO AÑO, NOS TIENEN AHORCADOS

8. ESTE AÑO ME GRADUO POR LO QUE ESTAMOS NERVIOSOS CON EL EXAMEN SABER* Y TODO ESO

9. YA ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO EL NUEVO CAP, PERO AHORA TENGO UN ONE-SHORT EN MENTE

10. GRACIAS POR LEER

* Examen Saber: Prueba que nos hacer a los estudiantes a punto de graduarse en la cual tienen que evaluar sus conocimientos de todo lo visto en años anteriores (en mi país de 6º a 11º grado) ese examen decide si uno entra o no a la universidad


End file.
